


The Supernatural Truth

by PhoenixMalfoy33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, Demon John Winchester, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Other, POV John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMalfoy33/pseuds/PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: I got bored in class one day, and decided to write a story on it.





	The Supernatural Truth

When John died in the hospital it took a while for us to find out the truth behind why he'd done it. He'd killed himself, the cameras told us he made a deal with Azazel, he'd said that he could have the colt and his soul if he'd save Dean. Next thing we seen was him shoving a piece of wood into his own chest, it went straight through his ribs into his heart, he was dead instantly.

Sure we all knew he was a more than a little crazy but who could blame him? He lost both his boys and his wife in a house fire 23 years prior. That fact alone is enough to drive anyone insane. He'd gotten put in here a year and a half after the fire. He couldn't cope with the fact that he'd lost his entire family in one night.

He'd managed by saying a demon killed them, started the fire and laughed as his wife burned. He never mentioned the fact of his two children burning as well, which they did. He seemed to think they made it. At first we tried to tell him that his boys were dead, but he wouldn't have that. He said they weren't dead, that they were strong, stronger than he was, and If anyone could save the world it was them.

No one but us, his nurses in the mental ward, knew the truth. He had another personality, one he called Azazel. John often said he was a demon with yellow eyes and a black heart. He used to go into detail that he was what killed his family. Said his wife burnt on the ceiling of his youngest sons nursery. We gave him medication, but it never went away.

We'd go in at night and he'd act like he was Azazel at times. His eye's would be bloodshot and he'd be screaming bloody murder at himself saying crazy things like "You know Sam is special don't you?"

He'd tell us more patient nurses adventures his boys went on. Things like how he left his eldest boy, Dean, to raise Sam, the youngest, as he went in search of Azazel killing everything in his way; other demons, windigos, vampires, werewolves, everything that had even a small spot in mythology. He'd say they are doing the job he had tried to do but couldn't.

He made a journal about every creature he could think of. He wrote in it talking about things Sam and Dean did as they grew up, thing's he'd made up. He'd tell us small things out of his journal, but we were never aloud to touch it and he never went anywhere without it.

After he died we looked in it. It had been filled to the brim with ghosts, demons, creatures, lore, and how to kill every last one of them. It had things his boys did growing up, things that had only ever happened in his head. We felt bad, we never knew how bad it was for him. When we buried him we buried him with that journal.

Every now and then we go back to the plot he was laid in, next to his wife and sons. We knew he'd better off there, but we still miss the commotion in the hospital. He was a good guy, fun to talk to, and always had a good story. He made us laugh, and cheered us up in the worst of time. We still pray, 3 years later, that he's been reunited with his family somewhere. Wherever they went, but I guess we'll never know until we meet him again.


End file.
